The Dragon Clans
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: The forms of the Dragon have come together to fight in the battle against The Evil King. Will Saphira find her mate amongst the warriors? And will a rider of a wyvern love Eragon? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Eragon. Gosh! What a rip! So hope you all like this story. And please review when your done reading, cause I like reviews. This fic takes place after Eldest. It is not the third book, just a spin that's advancing towards the Final Battle.

**_Chapter 1: Help from Others_**

_A flap of wings, can you hear me? I hope at least you can see me, with my dark massive wings blocking the rays of the sun. I have come far, past the Hadarac Desert and the plains and past the two rivers, only to join your cause. I am a cousin to you. But you do not know me as I know you. I am coming to you, to join your cause. To help you in your battles. Do not be scared little hatchling, do not be afraid little dragon rider. I have come to aid you. Wyvern I am, and I have come to help you._

Eragon woke with a start and wiped the sweat off of his face. He took a deep breath and lay back upon his bedding.

A Wyvern? No one had seen one for over 200 years, and yet one was contacting him through a dream. How was this possible? He had to ask Saphira when she awoke.

Eragon lay there for almost an hour before he fell into sleep again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_I am fleet of foot and quick in mind. All take care when you walk through the tall grass. I am carefree and high-spirited, and I will keep your wits sharp. I am coming to you, to make you laugh and to fight by your side. I will make your battles joyful and thoughts merry. Lindworm I am, the dragon with no wings, and I have come to help you._

Eragon groaned in his sleep, but did not wake as another message in a dream came to him.

_Try not to fear, as I will not hurt you. I am like nothing you have ever seen. Of all the others I am the most forgotten. As is my past never even written. I will roar your name as I charge the enemy, and I will fight till my last breath leaves me. You will be able to count on me, and have faith in me. I am your servant and your dependable serpent. I am the Beast Dragon, with fur and paws and wings of fleece, and I have come to aid you._

Eragon gasped and sprang out of his bed. He grabbed the first pair of trousers he saw and buckled into them. He then rushed out of his tent and bumped into Saphira's leg. Nasuada was a couple of paces away and was about to mention the fact that he did not have a shirt on.

Before anyone could speak Eragon spoke loudly so they could both hear him.

"Get ready for visitors because the Dragon Clans are uniting."

They both stared at him as he began to tell them about the messages in his dreams…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Sadly.

**Chapter 2: Noisy Dragon**

Nasuada raised her eyebrows in question at Eragon.

"A fleet of mythical dragons are coming to help us?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, I've already told you. We must quickly clear the soldiers out so they have room to land."

"Are they coming now?"

_Yes, _answered Saphira, _I can feel them approaching._

"This just doesn't make any sense. These types of dragons are pure myth. There is no record of them ever truly existing. The Dragon Riders were founded on dragons like Saphira. Saphira's ancestors would have told the riders if there were others," ranted Nasuada.

A soldier ran forward to speak with Nasuada and she gave the solider her full attention. Eragon gazed at the sky.

"There was someone else…someone with the wyvern. A woman, another dragon rider," he said quietly to Saphira.

However, Saphira was not listening. Her attention was focused on the plains on the east side of the camp. She continued to stare at the grass, her eyes never wavering.

Eragon could feel her emotions building up inside of her; there were so many different ones that all he could make of them were one word: Lindworm.

"Tell all of the people to make room! Hurry there is no time," shouted Eragon to everyone in the camp.

Suddenly a giant green serpent sprang out of the grass and landed at the base of Saphira. The Lindworm smiled at her showing its fangs and then spouted in a rush of words, _HereIam, HereIam, Nottofear! Areyouarealdragon? Whatsyourname? Youhavesuchnicewings, IwishIhadwings! MynameisOlvinne._

_Hello, _Saphira said as she retreated back a few steps, _I am Saphira. Pleasure to meet you. Next to me is my Rider, Eragon._

Eragon nodded to Olvinne and gave her a bright smile. The little dragon then rushed to him and shoved her head under his hand to be petted. Eragon laughed out loud and scratched her behind the ears.

While Olvinne was content with the new petting situation Eragon took a moment to quickly look over her snake like form. She indeed looked like a snake, with shiny green scales and emerald eyes. Her long body was at least twenty feet long, with four pairs of legs and claws. And she was thin, to be more agile Eragon assumed.

"Tell me Olvinne, as calmly as you can, where are the other dragons? How many of them are coming? Because we do expect to have a battle here in a couple of days."

"It could always be a couple of hours, you never know," mumbled Nasuada.

Olvinne took a deep breath and turned her head up to look at Eragon's face.

_I am the only one brave enough to come of my clan. So few are left of all the clans. Seven remain of the Lindworms, four of the Wyverns, five of the Dragons, and only one of the mighty Beast Dragon. They will be here within the hour or the next hour or the next one-_

"Thank you Olvinne," Eragon interrupted.

Saphira eased herself onto the grassy ground and closed her eyes halfway.

"I suppose we just wait now," Eragon said to no one. He made himself comfortable against Saphira, and Olvinne coiled herself next to him.


End file.
